


A Little of the Hard Stuff

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Candles, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: “Gladio…,” he whispered, and his response came in the form of full lips against his brow. “Fuck me?”“Don’t you want to see how pretty you look first?”





	A Little of the Hard Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> HAH this is a lot of porn for 600 words. Another NSFW bingo fill from over on Tumblr. This time the prompt was Promptio + "Let me see"

Prompto strained. His body was on fire, so hot he could have melted right through the sheets and probably not even noticed. 

It wasn’t just the blush, which colored him a vibrant pink all over and made his freckles stand out like dark stars on moon-kissed skin. It wasn’t even just the stretch of the toy inside him, a wide-brimmed plug that had weighed in him for nearly an hour now, holding in the evidence of their earlier play. 

Nor was it the ache in his biceps, where his arms had been tied with silk rope to the posts of the headboard behind him, pulling them back and refusing him the temptation to touch. 

Because what was  _really_ lighting him up was the wax of the candle in Gladio’s hand. Dark red, almost black in the dim bedroom, and burning slowly, steadily, above his chest. His eyes watched the flame, zoomed in on it, and he shivered both in anticipation and in dread. 

“Ready, babe?” he heard Gladio’s voice rumble from somewhere beyond the bright, hypnotic candlelight. “Greenlight?” 

“Green.” His voice felt like gravel in his throat when he spoke, but a moment later it was as light and airy as ever. The first drop of wax hit his chest and he gasped from the shock of it - hot, painful, yet dissolving into a focal point of pleasure within seconds as it cooled. It had been a small one, and Prompto recovered fast. 

“ _More.”_

Gladio complied. Tipping the candle at and angle, he dripped a line of wax right down to Prompto’s navel, growling himself at the way his lover arched and writhed on the bed with every splash. The blond gasped something - it could have been a plea or an expletive, or both - and Gladio leaned down close to his mouth to hear him. 

“ _Lower.”_

Gradually, his gasps and whines melted into moans, sighs, needy sounds as the trail of fire moved south. Along the ridge of his hip, leaving splashes of wax on sensitive skin, down to his thighs where Gladio took great care to worship each one in turn. All the while ignoring Prompto’s cock between them; a hard task as it was red, angry, a pitiful sight in its neglect. But this had been Prompto’s wish, and Gladio would honor every detail. 

At last, as the candle began to burn low, he blew out the flame and placed the rest onto the nightstand. Continued up to untie Prompto’s wrists and slowly, gently massage feeling back into them. His lover nestled quickly into his arms. 

“Gladio…,” he whispered, and his response came in the form of full lips against his brow. “Fuck me?” 

“Don’t you want to see how pretty you look first?” 

“Both.” 

Gladio smiled. He understood without having to ask, and he used tender kisses to distract Prompto from the next part. The plug took some effort to remove, a not a small amount of whining on the blond’s part, but once it was loose he dropped it onto the floor as soothed Prom’s aches with his fingers in his ass instead. “I’m going to take such good care of you, baby. I promise.” 

Prompto smiled as he spread his legs wide. “Show me,” came his ragged voice, and Gladio was happy to comply.


End file.
